winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic is the power to use supernatural forces to make the impossible possible. It appears throughout the Winx Club, Winx Club Comics, PopPixie and World of Winx series. Overview The main source of magic is one’s feelings, emotions and most of all, energy. There is light magic and dark magic. Light magic is the Magic that is fueled by positive feelings such as happiness and love. Dark magic is Magic fueled by negative feelings such as anger, vengeance or sadness. In the second movie, it is implied that all Negative and Positive magic in the universe is contained within the Tree of Life, and that the Tree keeps the balance between the Negative and the Positive energy. Without energy, spells and even generic mystical feats cannot be done. This is shown when Bloom, Stella, and Aisha were in Darkar’s underground cave passages. Darkar had effected the caves into consume mystical energy from any magical being. So, when three fairies entered them, their energy would be drained and temporarily reverted them into normal beings. As such, they could not transform or do simple mystical feats. In Season 8, it is was stated that the source of fairy and witch magic comes from the same place - a spark of fire from the Great Dragon. The magic of Valtor in his reborn form comes from a different, unidentified source although his powers originally came from the Dragon's Flame too. Types of Magic Metamorphosymbiosis is a type of magic introduced in Season 1. It is a type of magic which allows the user to transform into another living being and to transform other things/people into another living being. There are different types of Metamorphosymbiosis. *'Wild Magic' is one of the practices of Metamorphosymbiosis, it is the darkest and most difficult practices of Metamorphosymbiosis as stated by Wizgiz. It turns a living creature into the most aggressive being. A beautiful plant can be turned into a carnivorous plant whereas a fairy animal can turn into a ferocious creature. It allows the user to take the appearance and powers of the fairy animal. Wild magic is the first step to gain the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals which has the first color of the universe as stated in the Tome of Nature. It completely changes the appearance and powers of the users making them evil. The users are then able to shape-shift themselves. The source of wild magic is restored in one of Alfea's secrets, the Hall of Fairy Animals. It can be cured by the Butterflix powers which are the essence of nature. Chrono Magic is an ancient magic. It can be used by Sirenix fairies. Bloom is only the one shown to use it. Convergence is the strong, joint force of multiple magic users. At Alfea, convergence is taught in the second year. However, this type of skill is not restricted to just one type of magical being. According to Darcy, a convergence spell requires harmony among the participants. The participants must focus on one point to cast a convergence spell. Throughout the series, fairies, witches, specialists, pixies, selkies, wizards, Ectoplasm Specters, and Fairy Animals have been seen using convergence. Special Characteristics Bonding is a phenomenon where a strong connection is created between two magical creatures, whether it be emotional or empathic. From the very moment two creatures bond, they become almost like family, and their powers are strengthened, sometimes to such a degree where their magic is increased exponentially. In some cases, bonding can even restore magical energy to one of the creatures involved. Sources of Magic The sources of magic can be found in various items, plants, animals and even people with the latter being far more rare. |-|Season 1= The Great Dragon is the most powerful and well-known sources of magic as it is the source of all life in the Magic Dimension. It is also the very source of Bloom's power, the Dragon's Flame. It had created a multitude of planets across the universe spreading life, light and heat throughout it. It eventually became exhausted and chose to lay down and rest in peace on Planet Domino. Domino's royal family would then become its vessel and keeper, protecting it from Evil. |-|Season 2= The Ultimate Power of Relix gives its user all the power in the Magic Dimension. The Crystal of Power is the vessel for the Ultimate Power of Relix. |-|Season 3= The Sun of Solaria is one of the three magic stars of the Magic Dimension that function as Solaria's suns, and is therefore its planet's source of life without which Solaria is destined for darkness. The king of Solaria cannot live without both of its planet's suns and will fatally fall ill if the suns loses their light energy. While the three Suns of Solaria are located in space and can be seen in Solaria's skies at day, the essence of both the First and Second Sun of Solaria are housed in the Steeple of the Sun inside the Royal Palace of Solaria. The alignment of the three Suns of Solaria is a rare occurrence and it is a cause of celebration for the citizens of Solaria. The Water Stars are magical items introduced in Season 3. They are gooey, ancient magical artifacts that contain the exact opposite of the Dragon Fire which is the only force that can extinguish it. |-|Season 4= The Blizzard is a very potent form of ice magic under the possession of Aurora, Major Fairy of the North. According to legends passed down through generations of Earth Fairies, the Blizzard is said to possess the ability to freeze over the entire universe with just a single drop of its magic. Additionally, only those with the coldest of hearts can touch it. As such a crucial and dangerous magic source, Aurora keeps the Blizzard within the heart of her Frost Tower where she dutifully protects it with the help of her faithful followers, the Arctic Fairies. The Sacred Sprout acts as both the source of magic to Diana, Major Fairy of Nature, as well as the source of the Earth's wild natural energy. With it, Diana commands total control over the planet's natural life (mainly the plant and animal life). Also, according to legends passed down by a tribe of people native to Amazonia, destroying the Sacred Bud can result in Diana's demise but doing so may very well cause the planet's nature to die alongside her. As such a crucial item to Diana, the Sacred Sprout is hidden within the Nymph Waterfalls which are located within the deepest part of Amazonia, Diana's kingdom, where she and her followers, the Amazon Fairies, may guard it from those harboring malicious intent. |-|Season 5= The Lilo is the vessel for a large amount of magic power that can be absorbed when it is in bloom. Nature's Key is a golden dust that becomes a golden shimmer when bestowed on someone. When in use, it manifests in red and blue spots of light. The Second Sun of Solaria is one of the three magic stars of the Magic Dimension that function as Solaria's suns and provides light to many realms, and is therefore its planet's source of life without which Solaria is destined for darkness. The king of Solaria cannot live without both of its planet's suns. While the three Suns of Solaria are located in space and can be seen in Solaria's skies at day, the essence of both the First and Second Sun of Solaria are housed in the Steeple of the Sun inside the Royal Palace of Solaria. The alignment of the three Suns of Solaria is a rare occurrence and it is a cause of celebration for the citizens of Solaria. The King or Queen of Solaria can command the Second Sun of Solaria to send its light to other realms, as seen when Luna asked it to send its light to Earth to help the alliance against Tritannus. The Emperor's Throne is the ultimate source of power in the Infinite Ocean. When someone activates it and sits on it, power flows into them and makes them the Emperor, giving them the power to dominate the whole Magic Dimension. |-|Season 7= The Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals is, according to Digsy legend, the brightest diamond in the universe. It gives its user control over all the Fairy Animals in the Magic Dimension. It can also be used to summon powerful Fairy Animals from the Magic Dimension and beyond. Its rightful keeper is the Swan of Infinity. Known Users The various sentient beings known to be able to use magic are *Fairies *Witches *Wizards *Elves *Leprechauns *Undines *Pixies *Mermaids *Melusinas *Atlanteans More coming soon... In addition to sentient beings, various animals, plants and other creatures are also capable of using magic. *Pixie Pets *Ice Serpents *Fairy Animals More coming soon... Trivia *Magic is the power to use supernatural forces and it appears or forms part of cultures, religions, mythologies and fiction from all over the world. Category:Powers Category:Winx Club Category:PopPixie Category:World of Winx Category:Fate: The Winx Saga